The Fall of Optimus Prime
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: When a friend suddenly appears before Rad and his friends during a visit to the abandoned Autobot base, bringing within him the tidings of war, the five humans instantly volunteer their service to their Autobot allies and return with him to the planet Cybertron. There, they witness the defeat of the greatest warrior the universe has to offer. Rated T, please read and review.
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note :**

_It seems that my muse has led me down the path to beginning this Fanfiction. Even as your author, I have not a clue where this will end up. I ask that my readers please bear in mind that I have only watched the television cartoon series "Transformers: Armada" and countless other Fanfiction from the other fabulous authors on this site, and this Fanfiction will reflect that much, at the very least (the first noticeable evidence of this being shown in the very first sentence of this Fanfiction.) Therefore, please excuse any inconsistency or mistakes on my part. Encouragement and pointers are greatly appreciated, and may be rewarded handsomely at the discretion of myself._

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

** Serah **

**Transformers :** The Fall of Optimus Prime

**Chapter One : **A Trip Down Memory Lane

Bradley White, often called "Rad" by his family and close friends, had returned to Jasper, Nevada, for the first time in two years, fresh from his freshman year at a rather faraway college in Southern California. He had long looked forward to toady since receiving the call that had subsequently led him visiting his hometown.

He stood at the base of a jagged cliff that overlooked Jasper, awaiting the arrival of his childhood friends. The cliff brought back powerful memories, and for a moment, he allowed his sky-blue eyes to close, watching as they replayed themselves for him. Then Rad opened his eyes and marveled, although these memories were precious to him, it was the cave, and what lay inside, that his fondest dreams always begun, and ended.

"Rad! Hey! Rad!" Rad smiled as he waved at the two figures that had suddenly appeared just inside his line of sight.

"Alexis! Carlos, my man!" He exclaimed as he was pulled into a tight embrace, courtesy of Alexis. Rad had grown in the absence of his closest friends, and now stood a head taller than Alexis, who barely reached his shoulder. "Man, it's so great to see you guys again! How've you two been?"

Alexis, a year older than either boy, who were close to the same age, had been offered an internship in Texas for her knowledge and interest in technology and engineering. She had grown into a woman, as all girls do, and beautifully. Her hair long and colored a dark, golden color. She wore a green pendant, a keepsake from their childhood adventures. "Great! I can't believe how much I've learned this past year!"

Carlos answered, "Perfect, man. I'm living the dream!" Carlos had decided after high school to pursue his hobby in skateboarding and was now pretty well known in the United States. He earned a pretty decent living, despite his disinterest in higher education. "How about you, Rad?" Speaking to his closet friend, his dark chocolate eyes shined with a teasing and ever-present cheerfulness. "You find any new planets lately?" Darker in complexion than Rad remembered, Carlos had grown into a handsome young man.

As his father had beforehand, Rad had chosen to study astronomy. It was not surprising in the least, considering what he and his friends had seen and been through as children. "No, no planets. But we did discover a new system of stars, one of which burns brighter and is about four times as enormous as our own star." He pointed to the sun, high above their heads and shining as brightly as ever. "Imagine that, huh?"

"Jeez, dude! That's huge!" Carlos exclaimed as Alexis laughed. "Almost as big as your ego, huh, Rad?" That remarked earned him a friendly strike to the shoulder. Rubbing his arm in mock hurt, Carlos groaned and scanned the dusty earth around them. "C'mon! Where are Billy and Fred already? Three o' clock means two o' clock, and it's almost two o' eight right now! Let's get this show rocking already!"

"The middle school gets out at three, Carlos." Alexis reminded him, chastising, yet still gently, a smile spreading brightly across her expression.

Fred had become (as impossible as it seems, looking back on their adventures as children) a Physical Education instructor. He had leaned out and grown quite tall, almost as tall, in fact, as Rad himself. He earned a decent living by tormenting children as he had been tormented back in the perilous building he personally had dubbed the "torture chamber"- otherwise known as the gym.

His partner in crime, Billy, had also opted to stay in Jasper and had followed a career as a mechanic- his specialty, naturally, being vehicles, preferably large transportation trucks, and the occasional racing vehicle.

"Oh, here they come!" Rad exclaimed, minutes later, as two figures approached the jagged cliff. The five friends had arranged to meet there just a few days ago. Billy was riding his bike, while Fred was jogging (and holding his own) a few feet away from him.

"Dudes! Where have you been! It's been like forever!" Carlos laughed as Billy came to a stop just in front of the three. Not even winded from his jog from the city, which was located a good mile out from the cave, Fred grinned his toothy grin and greeted his longtime friends. "My main man Billy! Put 'er there!" Carlos greeted Billy with a firm, friendly fist pound. Billy complied happily, his trademark, peculiar smirk-like grin on his expression.

"It's been too long, Carlos." He said, still grinning, turning to Alexis and Rad. "So, Rad, we gonna do this thing or what?" His impatient, gruff manner had not earned him too great of a social life, but he was more interested in his repair garage, which he had taken ownership of shortly after leaving high school. However, as he was used to it, Rad merely smiled at his childhood bully-turned-friend. He had been looking forward to this, their trip down memory lane. ever since Alexis had posed the idea over the telephone.

"Yeah," He said, a strange light coming to life in his eyes as he broke eye contact with his friend, and instead looked toward the cave, which, in its darkness looked dark and foreboding, yet strangely, happily and fondly familiar. "Yeah, let's do this."

**:: - Ω - ::**

The base was a monument to times passed and spent in the company of a strange alien race called the Autobots. These machine-like creatures possessed the uncanny ("And super awesome!" Carlos would every so often exclaim as the group of five wandered the abandoned base) ability to morph between a robotic humanoid form, and a compacted vehicle form. They were a race of kind, loyal, yet fierce warriors from a far, far, far away planet called Cybertron, which they had returned to seven years ago following the defeat of both the Decepticons, the sworn, arch-enemies of the Autobots, and Unicron, a transformer in the shape of a small planet.

"I can't believe they just ditched us like that," Fred complained as they reached the command center, where the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime ("The greatest warrior the universe has to offer," Rad privately believed) had given his team orders and information. "I mean, we barely even got to say goodbye before they left again."

"They had to go back and help out with the rebuilding of Cybertron." Rad defended, even though he himself had felt the same disappointed, almost bitter emotion each time he recounted that particular memory. "They'd just won a war. It was necessary."

Fred did not look convinced, but said nothing, noticing the uncharacteristic, defensive glare in Rad's eyes.

Meanwhile, Alexis was holding the pendant she always wore close to her heart. "Do you remember that day we gave Starscream that giant shammies towel?"

Starscream, a Decepticon under Megatron, the leader of the evil group, had had a change of heart ("At least for a few days," Billy muttered under his breath, earning a glare of anger from Alexis) and during his short stay, the five friends had presented the discouraged and usually angrily confused transformer a giant towel made from other, smaller towels, stitched by their own hands. It had been a thank you for bringing back a souvenir from a mission on Mars- the very rock that Alexis had used to make her pendant.

She had forged a very strong bond with the reluctant Starscream, and she and Starscream became close friends and allies. He had even saved her life. Unfortunately, however, the Decepticon had not survived the war with Unicron.

A long scratch had cracked the beautiful, almost glowing vermillion gem, the moment his life had been extinguished- and the gem, as she was well-aware, had not been the only thing that had cracked.

"Hey, guys, remember the time when we first formed the Requiem Blaster?" Carlos exclaimed. The Requiem Blaster, along with two other weapons ("They Skyboom Shield and the Starsaber!" Fred quickly interjected, grinning widely, obviously proud to have remembered their names) were the most powerful weapons in the universe, created by combining Minicons, who were the smaller species of transformers created by the larger transformers, to shape them. "That was awesome! We totally saved the Autobots that time!"

"It was beyond awesome." Rad agreed.

"What about the time Sideways hacked into my laptop sucked us into that creepy illusion?" Alexis shuddered, causing Carlos and Rad to shiver. "That was beyond scary. Not to mention so life-like and dark..." Her voice trailed off.

"Like, yeah! And we first saw Unicron there, too, even though we didn't know it at the time." Carlos replied, and continued on, eager to steer the topic away from the frightening memory, "What about the time we worked together to save a forest to stop burning? We might've lost the battle and a Minicon, but all the animals got away safely."

Alexis smiled fondly. "Optimus was so proud of that!" She exclaimed. After a short pause, she continued thoughtfully, her words more quiet than her previous statement, "He'd rather lose a battle than let the innocent suffer. I didn't realize it until later, of course, but he really did care for us, for our planet, even though it was their victory, their war, and their own planet on the line."

"Yeah." Billy sighed, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "And here me and Fred once thought he and the other Autobots were poised to take over the Earth or something, like in the movies. The movies always portray aliens as the bad guys. But this time, they weren't- this time the aliens were the good guys!"

"The Decepticons tried to blow us up!" Fred said, "So not all aliens are good guys."

Rad replied, "Optimus sacrificed himself to us. Remember? And then he was revived by the Minicons when the Decepticons attacked us while we were traveling to Cybertron. Now, I don't know about you guys, but that was amazing."

As the five friends wandered through the enormous Autobot base, swapping fond, sad, frightening, and touching memories alike, they were reminded, not for the first time, of how much they had missed each other and how much they missed their alien friends.

As Fred had complained, they had not been able to say their goodbyes in person and to all of their Autobot friends, and in fact did not know whether or not all of the Autobots had survived the fateful battle with Unicron. They did not know whether Optimus had defeated Megatron in their fight to the end, nor what had become of the transformer home-planet of Cybertron.

They knew nothing, and that feeling of unknowing had tormented each one of them.

Every single time one of them had looked into the stars during the night, they had imagined that the furthest star away from them was Cybertron, and on that prosperous planet were their friends, the Minicons included, were at peace and safe.

It was a very faint hope, like a nightlight in a pitch-black bedroom, but it was there-and sometimes, just a sliver hope was all one needed to get by.

**:: - Ω - ::**

Rad did not believe in fate. He placed his beliefs firmly into what some called "karma", which was basically the belief that what comes around, goes around. If his personal beliefs were correct, then he would later than his luckiest stars that, at the exact moment that he and his friends had called it quits on the Autobot base and their trip down memory lane, a screeching alarm suddenly sounded throughout the interior of the base.

"That's- " Fred gasped in shock, but he never finished his statement of the obvious, as he and his companions instantly dashed through the base as fast as their legs could carry them, throwing open the door leading to what was known as a "transporter".

The transporter had been the Autobot's main mode of transportation in their mission to find and save the Minicons from the clutches of the evil Megatron and his Decepticons. Extremely useful in any situation, the transporter had the amazing ability to dematerialize and re-materialize matter of any shape and size and transport it to any point on the Earth's coordinate plane. It was a great piece of technology, and one that humans would never be able to fully comprehend, let alone build and control at will.

"What's going on?!" Carlos demanded as he ran, just a short distance behind Rad, who was running at his full speed just behind Fred. "I thought the Autobots deactivated that once we left for Cybertron seven years ago!"

"I don't know, Carlos! But we have to get to the dock, now!" Rad exclaimed, breathing heavily as he and Fred threw open the doors leading into the dock where they and their Autobot friends had, on more than one occasion, prepared for a battle against the Decepticons.

Once inside, they noticed that it was pitch-black inside, except for a pair of glowing blue optics that shone through the darkness and stared straight at them. They blinked once, focusing on Rad and his companions, the rest of which had already arrived by the time the door had opened. A thunderous sound echoed through the walls. Suddenly, the lights turned on, as if responding to the order given to the system by the cracking sound.

Standing in the room was a robot, his palms placed together as if he had just clapped his hands. A cocky smile on his mechanic expression. His primary color was a bright yellow. His arms and legs, its muscular frame built of wires and metal, were colored a deep crimson color. His head seemed like a helmet and his eyes protected by his goggle-like blue optics. His face was colored a greyish color that would put a corpse to shame.

They stood still in shock and awe in his wake.

Hotshot, an Autobot warrior from the planet Cybertron, and one of their greatest friends and allies from almost seven years ago, grinned and ever-widening smile.

"This saves me a lot of trouble, you guys."

**:: - Ω - ::**


	2. Requests

**Transformers : **The Fall of Optimus Prime

**Chapter Two** : Requests

"Hotshot!" Rad exclaimed, finally breaking several long moments of shocked silence. His sky-blue eyes open wide in an almost comical expression of total shock, which gave way to instant excitement as his mind accepted that the enormous, mechanical Autobot warrior was not a figment of its imagination.

"In the flesh!" Hotshot replied playfully, before pausing for a moment to survey them with his dark blue optics, "Man! You guys have changed a lot more than Optimus said humans did after seven Earth years. If I'd had to track you guys down, I wouldn't have recognized any of you!" Hotshot continued, still grinning his huge grin. "That said, you guys have the best timing- as per usual, of course."

"Best timing for what, Hotshot?" Carlos asked, unable to stop the excited grin spreading across his expression.

"We've got trouble, Carlos." The mechanical being's demeanor suddenly changed from cheerful to abruptly dark, as if the thought of whatever had brought him here clouded even his usually cheery, brazen attitude. The change seemed to highlight just how serious the situation was. "Big trouble. Optimus sent me to find you guys and bring you back to Cybertron with me."

It took several moments for his words to sink in. Suddenly, Alexis exclaimed,"Of course we'll help! What are friends for, right?" Her words caused the others to nod their agreement. "What do you need us to do?"

Hotshot closed his optics for just a moment. When they reopened, he answered. "I don't know." Their expressions fell, and a sighing sound echoed through the room. "Optimus requested I bring you guys back to Cybertron. The request was a surprise to everyone, me included," He explained, "It was out of the blue. Optimus wouldn't elaborate to any of us why, even when we pressed him."

"That doesn't sound like Optimus." Billy said, crossing his arms. "I don't like the sound of this at all."

"It's bad," Hotshot agreed, "And I guess that Optimus thinks so, too."

"So what's so bad that you came all the way back to Earth just to get us for?" Rad asked, "It's got to be pretty bad, for Optimus to request us personally." Rad had a point. It had taken a series of adventures for the leader of the Autobots to fully accept the humans as a part of the team. He had his reasons- worry for their safety above all else- but like his fellow Autobots, Optimus accepted them in the end.

"Megatron is causing trouble again." Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons, the arch-enemies of the Autobots. He was an egotistical, powerful genius who saw things his way and no other. He often used violence to achieve his agendas. "Cyberton's become what it was seven years ago- it's being torn apart by war. And it's up to us Autobots to fix it."

"But what is he fighting for?" Fred asked, his eyes closed deeply in thought. "I mean, Megatron's got to have a reason for starting another war with Optimus. It's not like last time went so well. Whatever it is, it's got to be pretty valuable."

"It is. Do you remember the Matrix?"

The question brought up a memory. The Matrix is something Optimus always carried with him, safely inside of him. It had also been a key to bringing Optimus back to life after he had been turned to ash and dust after protecting Earth from the Decepticons.

Rad repeated this, and Hotshot nodded. "It's much more than that, though. It's what makes Optimus, Optimus. It's like- " Hotshot paused, trying to describe the Matrix in a way that his human companions would understand, "It's like a badge." He said finally, "It's what makes him the leader of the Autobots. It's not only a badge, but it holds power even Optimus doesn't understand. And now Megatron is after it- "

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Alexis interrupted firmly, causing Hotshot and the others to turn toward her. She continued to speak, staring directly at the Autobot. "Even if Megatron did get his fingers on the Matrix, it wouldn't instantly make him the leader of the Autobots. Why would Megatron start a war over the Matrix- and why would Optimus even see it as a threat?"

"I don't know. And if Optimus knows the answers, he's not giving them to us."

"What's his problem?" Carlos ground out, "It's like he's keeping everyone who could help him in the dark on purpose!"

Hotshot did not seem to hear him. Instead, he was concentrating on a small device sitting on his palm. He placed it on the ground, and slowly, the family orange being slowly transformed into a bird-like creature.

"It's Lazerbeak!" Billy said in surprise. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't ask me." Hotshot replied, just a hint of frustration in his voice, "Optimus would only say that Lazerbeak would know what to do. I'm just following his requests."

The statement caught Rad's attention, but before he could open his mouth to press Hotshot just what was going on with Optimus, the little creature on the ground looked up at him, a soulful look in its eye.

Lazerbeak, the tiny transformer that had been invented by Red Alert, another Autobot warrior and friend to them, took in its surroundings and looked at each one of them in turn before it began to shake violently. A bright light suddenly beamed out of its eye. The light was bright, and momentarily blinded them.

When the light finally faded, in its place stood a hologram of Optimus Prime.

"Optimus!" Hotshot exclaimed in surprise. Optimus did not reply to his name being called, and it was then that Hotshot remembered that, although the hologram had the shape of Optimus, it was not really him. The hologram was merely carrying his message.

It was then that the hologram of Optimus began to speak. "**If this message is being heard, this hologram is in the presence of the five humans- Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Fred, and Billy - who helped the Autobots find the Minicons scattered across the Earth and helped us defeat the threat of Unicron seven years ago.**"

The hologram had the voice of Optimus, yet it was formal, almost distant, as if the hologram itself had hundreds of other thoughts scurrying like mice through it.

"**I would not ask this if there was any other way. Because of the circumstances, however, I have no choice but to ask that the five of you return to the planet Cybertron to assist the Autobots. I cannot discuss the reasons now, but rest assured, I will explain them if you so choose to return to Cybertron with Hotshot, who I have chosen to go back to Earth to find you. I have faith that, although I have heard rumors that humans change drastically over seven years, he will find you.**"

Hotshot make a noise which sounded like a snort of indignation, but his proud smile gave his pride in his leader's confidence away. "Of course I did," He muttered, staring intently at the hologram of Optimus, "Of course I found them."

"**I ask that this decision is not rushed, and that each and every one of you consider your position on Earth before leaving those responsibilities behind. I do not know how long you will be gone, and so I ask that you plan accordingly. I do not wish to inconvenience any of you with this request.**"

There was a short pause. Optimus continued speaking after a moment, seeming to have some hesitation in doing so.

"**I trust that each and every one of you will make a wise decision...**"

There was another pause, much longer than it had been just a few moments before. The hologram of Optimus shifted his head from one side to another, indicated that there was a some disturbance. After a moment, the hologram continued to speak, his voice just a tad quieter than it had been before.

"**I will await an answer upon Hotshot's return to base, as any one of you who decide to aid the Autobots will return with him. Make your decision free of pressure.**"

It occurred to Hotshot that Optimus may have created this hologram in secret, but then that in itself made no sense. He had told his fellow Autobots his plan to involve the five humans, although he kept the reasons for his request to himself. Even so, what reasons did Optimus have to do hide the creation of this hologram?

During the pause, which was longer than the one earlier, Rad said, "It's like he almost expects us to turn down him down." His voice was filled with surprise.

"I got that feeling, too. I wonder what's up with him? It's not like we've ever decided not to help the Autobots, right?" Carlos questioned without expecting an answer, before the hologram began to speak again.

"But didn't he just say he was requesting our help because he had no other choice?" Fred asked, crossing his arms. "He just contradicted himself. That's weird. Usually, only people who are lying contradict themselves."

"That just begs the question, then," Alexis cut in, "What is he lying about? It must be very important. Optimus doesn't seem to me like someone who would lie without reason-"

Overhearing the conversation and offended by the very thought, Hotshot interrupted, "Optimus does not lie." His confidence in Optimus was unshakable, even though the Autobot leader had been distant with him and his fellow Autobots as of late.

"**I await Hotshot's return and wish good tidings upon all of you.**" The abrupt goodbye startled them out of their thoughts. "**Optimus out.**"

The hologram of Optimus saluted them, and then faded away. Lazerbeak shook itself out, as if it were a soaked canine, and stretched its wings. He returned to Hotshot and perched itself on his shoulder. They stared at it in wonder for a few silent moments, before Rad effectively broke the silence.

"I'm going." He stated bluntly, "School can wait. This is more important."

"Agreed." Fred said, startling them with the amount of determination in his tone, "I'll go back to the middle school now and hand in an extended absence notice. They'll find someone to replace me in the gym. I'm not going to let Optimus down."

"Neither am I. I'll close the shop for an absence myself. It'll cost me a pretty penny, since the employees I've hired will expect to be paid despite the shop closing, but helping Optimus is totally worth it." Billy said, his usual smirk replaced by a serious frown that would give any who did not know him the impression that he was a mature adult.

Alexis crossed her arms, a smile spreading across her expression. "I'll call my college advisory and tell them to put me on independent study for the next few weeks. If we're gone any longer than that, and the advisory decided to cancel my full-ride scholarship," She shrugged, "I'm sure I can find another college that'll accept a late entry. Although, with my kind of marks in my classes, and the fact I have never missed a day of school in my life, I'm certain they'll accept a long leave of absence."

"I got a gig later this week in Las Vegas." Carlos said thoughtfully, grinning, his dark chocolate eyes shining bright with anticipation, "I'll have to get a hold of my team to tell them I'm cancelling my entry and probably a few after that, too. They'll win without me, for sure. We're the best there is at ripping up the curve. They shouldn't mind too much."

"So, we're all in agreement, then?" Rad asked, grinning, extending his arm. His friends repeated the gesture, and their fists touched.

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world, man." Carlos agreed. "Skateboarding takes a backseat when it comes to helping Optimus and the Autobots. Let's go kick some Decepticon butt!"

"We've got your back, Hotshot." Billy said calmly, his trademark smirk spreading across his expression.

"Let's do this thing!" Fred cheered.

Hotshot chuckled at their antics. He seemed amused, and yet slightly annoyed. It did not take a genius to know why, especially after he said, "I don't know what Optimus was thinking, sending Lazerbeak along with that stupid hologram. You guys didn't need any convincing at all." He grinned again, continuing, "I mean, you guys were intent on going to Cybertron whether we were in trouble or not."

Rad grinned. "We made up our minds the moment you appeared, Hotshot."

**:: - Ω - ::**

Returning to Jasper was an easy feat in just under five minutes was a feat only capable when a vehicle had a mind of its own. Fortunately for the five friends currently inside the bright, yellow-and-red sports-car, that was exactly the case.

"Now that is the way to travel," Billy said as the five friends exited the vehicle, which was Hotshot in disguise. Humans did not know he and the other Autobots (or Decepticons, for that matter) existed, and it was Optimus' wish that it remained that way. He seemed aware of the dangers in breaking that particular arrangement- and those prospects were distasteful at the very least.

"I still prefer jogging." Fred shrugged, "It's healthier that way. We humans take the production of vehicles and motor oil much too seriously. Our 'limitless' resources won't last forever, no matter what the politicians tell you. And when that happens, what then?"

"Alright, you guys." Alexis said, interrupting the senseless bickering, "We're going to meet right here when we're done getting ready. Since we've decided to go, there is no sense in wasting time. So let's get down to it."

"Right!" Rad agreed. "Hotshot, can you stay here and wait for us to get back?"

"Yeah, but hurry up." The vehicle replied, not at all seeming satisfied about the arrangement, "I hate staying in vehicle mode for a long time. It gives me cramps."

**:: - Ω - ::**

"Rad, what are you doing here so early? I wasn't expecting you back for a while yet, what with all the catching up you and your friends have to do...or has something happened?" Rad had a great relationship with his father, and was glad that his mother was still at work when he sprinted into his childhood home.

His father was the man who had moved them to Jasper, Nevada in the first place. It had been his legendary career as an astronomer and valuable mechanic that led Rad to enjoy all things connected to the great unknown that was so minimally called "space". But "space" was much more than that- it was a completely new environment that housed hundreds, if not thousands of unknown planets and lifeforms.

"Dad, Optimus needs help." He said, without preamble. He had kept no secrets from the elder man. Long ago, Rad had confided in his father of the events that had led him to Cybertron seven years ago, and maturing into a successful adult would not stop him from confiding in his father as to what he was about to do.

His father looked up at him from his newspaper, which he had been reading before Rad had rudely burst into the house. Slowly, he folded it and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up. "I knew the day would come eventually. Didn't I tell you it would?"

When Rad had returned, his father had been rather surprised to see him. When Rad told him everything he could about Cybertron, the Autobots, and Optimus, his father had indeed predicted that Optimus would likely need Rad's help again. Neither of them had guessed that he would have been right, after all these years.

His father grinned, and Rad grinned back, despite the worries he held about this entire venture. His father wasted no time, springing into action and questioning Rad. "When do you think you'll be back? Do you need me to call your college advisory for you?"

"I don't know. And I was going to call the advisory on my own after I'd packed-" Rad began, only to be interrupted by his father.

"Oh, no you don't." His father said, crossing his arms and taking the look of the experienced, no-nonsense man he was. "You've got to go and pack. You have an interstellar field trip ahead of you. Go on, I'll take care of the bigwig professors up at your school. They'll listen to an old colleague more than they would any kid, anyway." His father was still smiling. "Go on, Rad. I'll take care of everything." He promised.

"Thanks, dad." Rad looked up to his father, whose worry for his son was obviously recognizable in the lines that suddenly marked his middle-aged expression. Rad took a deep breath and closed his eyes, saying the words he knew his father desperately needed to hear. "I will be safe, dad. Optimus needs our help, but there's no way he would let anything happen to me- to any of us. He'd never let anything happen to me."

"I would like to meet this Optimus one day." His father sounded wistful, and Rad remembered how, long ago, his father had spoke of wishing to visit the stars, but as he had grown older, the dream became faded. unattainable. "He sounds like an incredible fellow."

"He is, dad." Rad replied, still grinning, promising himself that his father would indeed meet Optimus Prime one day, "He really is."

His father smiled at him one more time, and headed into the kitchen. Rad watched as his father tapped a few numbers into the phone and waited silently, patiently. When the man he wanted to speak to picked up, his father wasted no time. "Hey, Chad! It's me. Listen, I've got a favor to cash in... My son, Rad, is in your books, right? He needs a break... Yeah, real bad case of college-buzz... Think you can stand to help out an old friend?"

**:: - Ω - ::**


	3. No Rest for the Newly De-Materialized

**Author's Note :**

_I cannot judge whether or not this Fanfiction is gaining popularity. I will continue posting this story, though I cannot promise quick updates if this lack of enthusiasm is not cured with, at the very least, one review from a reader. I understand that my readers are avid and love a good story when they read one, but stopping for the author to comment is just another way to continue supporting the story. In addition, perhaps you have found errors or have an idea of where you would like to see this story go. I will accommodate that: after all, a writer is one who writes not for herself, but for those who read her , for those interested in the doings of the author, I have begun watching Transformers: Energon. Although the animation is lacking, I find myself interested in the series and will continue watching, but doing so will not in any way or form change the course of this Fanfiction._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

** Serah**

**Transformers : **The Fall of Optimus Prime

**Chapter Three **: No Rest For the Recently De-Materialized

"So how come the transporter can send us straight to Cybertron now, Hotshot? If it were possible, why did you guys go through all that trouble and work to build the star-ship seven years ago?" Carlos asked as Hotshot prepared the transporter for the warp back to the planet Cybertron.

Carlos and Hotshot were alone in the transportation room, the same room in which Hotshot had appeared just several hours ago. Rad, Alexis, Fred, and Billy were making sure they had the supplies they needed in the trip to Cybertron. Carlos had instead accompanied Hotshot, hoping to glean new information. He was not disappointed.

"The technology wasn't exactly available seven years ago, that's why." Hotshot answered, standing, having putting the finishing touches in the machine. Carlos shot him an eager expression, hungry for information. Cracking a smile, Hotshot continued his explanation. "The war stripped Cybertron of everything it had. Thanks to Optimus, in these past seven years, we were able to successfully restore Cybertron, albeit a few minor changes. This technology was restored, thanks to him."

"Optimus did all that?" Carlos asked in awe. Hotshot's grin spread.

"And much, much more. You'll understand once we get to Cybertron."

**:: - Ω - ::**

"That was trippy." Carlos complained as he steadied himself, gasping for air. "I feel like we haven't moved at all, yet we've probably just traveled thousands of miles."

Traveling to Cybertron had been an out-of-body experience for the five human friends. Although they experienced the utter strangeness of disappearing from the metallic, alien Autobot base and reappearing in another, completely different environment before, this change was the most abrupt, as the surroundings were completely the same.

"Yeah," Rad agreed in a huff, "All that in a span of about ten seconds." Despite being disoriented, he was amazed at the technology that had taken them to Cybertron.

"You get used to it." Hotshot chuckled, not even phased from the journey. He was still smiling, ever-cheerful, as his human companions recovered from the experience. He had matured in the seven years, but somethings, it seemed, never changed.

Alexis, regaining her balance and standing tall, her pack only slightly lopsided on her back, flashed a playful glare towards their Autobot friend. "You would say that," She accused, "Considering you've probably done that about a million times already!"

"What have you done this time, Hotshot?" A voice intervened. They turned to see an enormous white Autobot leaning against the enormous doorway, his mechanical arms crossed. Although his mouth was hidden by a plate of metal, his voice was deep and ever-cheerful, and anyone could tell that he was smiling.

"Jetfire!" Alexis exclaimed in surprise.

Jetfire was the second-in-command of the Autobots, and a good friend to Optimus. The two were allies, brothers-in-arms. He was an extraordinary flier, and had been a later addition to the Autobots team on Earth during the hunt for the Minicons, at the request of the Autobot leader. The white-and-red warrior chuckled, sending a wave of greeting towards the five humans. Like it had Optimus, it had taken Jetfire quite a few adventures with them to fully accept them as a part of the Autobots. "Looks like you were successful in your mission," Jetfire continued, "Optimus will be pleased, I'd think."

"Where is he, anyway? And why are you here?" Hotshot asked, seeming both surprised and disappointed by the absence of the Autobot leader, "I thought Optimus sent you to defend the Requiem Blaster in the Northern Quarter with Red Alert." Red Alert was yet another warrior who had fought beside Optimus; though his talents were better served as a medic than a fighter. Red Alert had been one of the first Autobots the five humans had met back on Earth, seven years ago.

"Optimus requested I switch with him. Seems like he was right, too; the Northern Quarter was attacked by a horde of Decepticons right when I touched back down here." The news seemed to worry Hotshot. He said nothing, however, and instead, Rad spoke up.

"What do you mean by the Northern Quarter? Is that a territory of Cybertron?"

Hotshot chuckled. "No, not a territory of Cybertron- the Northern Quarter is Cybertron. I forgot you kids have been out of commission."

Seeing their impatient expression, Jetfire jumped into an explanation.

"So, there are four main Autobot bases here on Cybertron. There's the Northern Quarter base, where Optimus is now. Obviously, it's located in the Northern side of Cybertron. There's the Southern Quarter base, led by Scavenger, and the Eastern Quarter base, led by Smokescreen, and they are located in the Southern and Eastern sides of Cybertron, respectively. Lastly, there's the Western Quarter, where we are now. Optimus put me in charge until gets back, which should be any time now."

"Okay, that makes sense!...but what did you say about the Requiem Blaster?" Carlos asked curiously, before exclaiming excitedly, "The Autobots have it, don't they!"

"All three of the weapons, all nine Minicons." Hotshot interjected, smiling proudly. "Optimus made sure of that, after Unicron was defeated. Looks like the Decepticons are raiding the Northern Quarter for the Requiem Blaster Minicons."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rad exclaimed, "We need to go and help- "

"Sorry, no can do, Rad." Jetfire interrupted sternly, his arms still crossed. For once, it seemed as if he were completely serious, a fact that Hotshot seemed to take in instantly. He sent his fellow Autobot a questioning expression, and in return, Jetfire continued, in that same stern matter, "Optimus requested that the kids, if they agreed to come back to Cybertron and if he was not back by the time you arrived, should be shown around the base and be brought back up to speed- a duty he expects you to take on."

"Aw, c'mon..." Hotshot mumbled, before emitting a loud sigh. "But, Jetfire, I've already told them about the war. And you've already explained about the bases. What more is there to explain to them?"

Jetfire seemed unconvinced. "Did you explain to them about the Matrix, Hotshot? Even though you've been an Autobot for a while and an okay warrior," To this, Hotshot scowled, glaring toward him, an expression that Jetfire ignored, promptly continuing, "The Matrix is way beyond your scope of knowledge. What exactly did he tell you kids?"

Billy glanced up at Hotshot, uncertain. Before he could think of anything to say, Fred began confidently, "Hotshot said it was what made Optimus who he is..." He stopped speaking, noticing that Jetfire was already shaking his head.

"That's what all the kids think these days? That Optimus gets his power from the Matrix, as if it were a battery?" He asked, watching Hotshot with a superior tone. Hotshot said nothing, and so Jetfire emitted a loud sigh, continuing. "Look. Even I'm not old enough to have watched Optimus gain the Matrix. Scavenger, however, is. He trained the big bot, after all. But I can tell you that Optimus' strength is his own. What else did Hotshot tell you guys- that the Matrix is a badge that gives Optimus the authority to lead the Autobots?"

Hotshot grimaced, and there was a brief pause.

Stiffing a laugh, Jetfire shook his head. "I'm just messing with you guys. Can't you take a joke?" When their expressions changed from embarrassment to annoyance, Jetfire rolled his optics. "Alright, alright. Although it's not a badge, it does give Optimus that authority. It's a historic monument, a treasure- it's been handed down though the history of Cybertron to the one most worthy of holding the title of Commander of the Autobots."

"But that still doesn't make any sense!" Alexis exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. "That doesn't change the fact that even if Megatron managed to take the Matrix from Optimus- which I doubt Optimus would ever give up!- it's not like that instantly makes Megatron the Commander of the Autobots!"

"True, but it doesn't just make him Commander of the Autobots." Jetfire replied, crossing his arms again. "The Matrix makes him leader of our entire race- "

Alexis interrupted firmly, "It doesn't make sense."

"Oh, I beg your pardon- " Jetfire began playfully, only to pause in his words when Alexis threw him a terrifying glare. Forgetting she was a human and he was a towering warrior of Cybertron, he said meekly, "Please continue."

"Thank you." Alexis said, the terrifying glare disappearing (to Jetfire's greatest relief.) It was replaced by a more tame, more thoughtful expression. "I don't care if the Matrix made him the master of the universe- Megatron stealing it from Optimus wouldn't make any difference. Optimus would still have the title! So why would Megatron start this a over something that wouldn't make him any more powerful?"

"That," Jetfire allowed, "Is a very, very good question."

"You mean even you weren't told anything, Jetfire?" Rad exclaimed. "But you're his second in command!"

"Too right I am, and Optimus haven't been told me a thing. Not a single little thing." He seemed a bit bitter now, his metallic finger clenching his shoulders. "Optimus hasn't exactly been the most social robot lately. In fact, whenever he speaks, it's either requests or suggestions as to how to better defend Cybertron or a base. Seems like the big bot has a few things on his mind he isn't inclined to share with the rest of- "

"That doesn't make any sense." Rad interrupted him. "Why would Optimus keep any secrets? And besides that, what do you mean by 'requests and suggestions'? Even Hotshot said that Optimus 'requested' that he go and find us back on Earth- and a 'request' is something you don't have to do. Like, a favor. So why- "

"I don't know why Optimus would keep secrets." Jetfire interrupted Rad gruffly, "He's always been straight, narrow, and blunt with us Autobots. And besides, even if he is keeping secrets from us," Jetfire paused, his optics staring straight at Hotshot as he continued, "It's none of our business. Optimus is the Commander of the Autobots- of us. He will do as he sees fit. It's not our place to speak out against him."

Hotshot was silent for several moments, before lowering his head. "Yeah...you're right, as much as I hate admitting it. You're right, Jetfire."

"But, Jetfire- " Rad began, only to be silenced by an impatient wave of Jetfire's hand.

"This is one argument I'm going to even hear from you humans." Jetfire interrupted flatly. His arms relaxed slightly, and Rad noticed that Jetfire's armor was bent just slightly from the pressure he had applied to the mechanical limb while clenching his fingers. "The moment you guys accepted Optimus' request to come to Cybertron was the moment that you guys became Autobots. And all Autobots, every single one of them, every single one of us, have to follow Optimus and his orders- even if they are just 'requests' or 'suggestions'. He does have the Matrix, after all is said and done."

They were silent for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

An alarm, blaring and screaming, shattered the silence.

Hotshot was the first to jump into action. "Is Optimus back?!" Hotshot shouted at Jetfire, over the noise. Jetfire shook his head, motioning towards the five humans, all of whom were covering their ears to protect their ears from the high-pitched sound.

"He doesn't need alarms to announce that he's back! Something's gone wrong in the Northern Quarter!" He called back, "Get the humans and transport 'em- whether Optimus here or not, we've got to get to Intel!" Jetfire turned around and thundered off, disappearing though the enormous door leading into the corridors.

Muttering something under his breath, Hotshot knelt and placed his metallic hand on the ground. Rad and his companions clambered on. "Hold on!" He warned them, before taking off at a full sprint out the door and into the corridor.

"Man, does this brings back memories!" Hotshot suddenly cheered, causing the five humans to smile and laugh in complete agreement.

**:: - Ω - ::**

The first thing that Rad noticed upon entered the room was that Optimus Prime was absent. Instead, the Commander of the Autobots was shown on a screen bigger than any television he had ever seen in his life. He was scratched slightly, though he did not seem any further injured than that. Other screens surrounded them, displaying other members of the Autobots team that could not be there in person- namely Smokescreen and Scavenger, leaders of the other bases on Cybertron.

Optimus did not seem to notice the five human companions. Instead, as soon as Hotshot had entered the Intelligence center, where the other Autobots inside the base had gathered, and greeted Optimus- to which the leader of the Autobots did not respond- he spoke, in a tone that matched his grave, no-nonsense optics.

"The Northern Quarter base has fallen. In addition, the Decepticons have taken Skyblast, Astroscope, and Payload, the three Minicons who form the Requiem Blaster." This was met by murmur of shock, surprise, and dismay. Optimus continued as if he did not notice nor hear the disturbance. "In the attack, there were no casualties, but many injuries, and the damage to the Northern base was catastrophic. Therefore, I have asked those Autobots who were previously stationed in the North to join those in the Western bases."

The murmuring grew louder. This time, Optimus was silent. When his annoyance became clear, Jetfire hushed the assembled Autobots. "Thank you, Jetfire."

He said, "As I was saying, the Autobots that were injured- "

"Is Red Alert okay, Optimus, sir?" Hotshot suddenly interrupted.

Optimus paused, turning his head towards Hotshot, who instantly looked away from the Autobot Commander. After a moment, Optimus answered his subordinate, not at all seeming annoyed at the question as Hotshot had seemed to fear. "Red Alert was badly injured while defending the Minicons. However, as I stated beforehand, he survived the battle and, as the others injured, is being repaired even as we speak. He will require further treatment after being transported to the Western Quarter base, but the extent of the damage is not disabling."

"Were you injured, sir?" It was Jetfire who posed the question.

Optimus nodded. "I was." He said this as if it did not matter. Jetfire stiffened, as if noticing that fact. He seemed bothered by the brief response, but he could say nothing more. Optimus continued speaking after an awkward, but brief silence.

"Lastly, I have decided to bring the Skyboom Shield and Star Saber to the Western base." This was met by another wave of murmurs, which Optimus ignored. "The Decepticons seemed to have been after the Minicons that formed the Requiem Blaster only. I believe the six remaining Minicons will be safer together rather than split up." He was forced to pause as the murmurs of agreement and mutters of anger caught his attention.

"What is he thinking?"

"This'll lead those Decepticons right to us. It's about time we had some action..."

"Is he kidding? He's lost it! This is madness!"

"He's our leader, it's not our place to say what he can and can't do."

"Has Optimus finally lost it? Why didn't he ask for our opinions?"

Optimus said nothing, listening carefully to their every word. It was not until he spoke that the murmurs ceased. "Enough," He requested, and suddenly, everything was silent. He had not changed his opinions in their wake. "I've made my decision. I will return with the Minicons in a few hours, after ensuring the injured are well taken care of."

Rad could feel Hotshot shaking with some unidentifiable emotion. Jetfire was the same. Optimus did not seem to notice this and, with a short goodbye, signed off the broadcaster screen. As soon as he had left, their was an enormous burst of noise, which Rad assumed had been just barely contained during the duration of the short meeting.

"Hey, you kids!" They turned to see Blurr, a blue Autobot who was quieter than the average robot. As the case with Jetfire, he had gone to Earth at the request of the Autobot leader. He seemed to have taken the form of a knight. He was, like all Autobots, a mighty warrior in his own right. "Looks like Optimus underestimated you guys, huh? Every single one of you ditched Earth to come back to Cybertron."

"Yeah, he did." Hotshot answered, as Rad and the others greeted the Autobot. "He's usually rather good at not underestimating people, but lately he's been a tad- "

"Off." Blurr finished, "I know what you mean."

Something in those optics of his told that that he did know exactly what he meant.

Jetfire, who had been staring at the screen in utter shock at the abrupt announcements and dis-communication from Optimus, suddenly uttered a terrible and terrifying growl under his breath. His fists were clenched in barely-restrained fury. "Damn right, he's gone mad." He snapped, surprising the other occupants of the room. "What is he thinking, making decisions like this on his own? He should have said something to me!"

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to care, Jetfire?" Hotshot teased, trying to lighten the mood, and the threat, than an angry Jetfire presented. It seemed, however, that Jetfire was not in the mood to be prodded, because he uttered yet another growl of fury.

"Not to care? I said to follow orders, soldier, and that's what we're going to do." Jetfire threw a terrifying glare at Hotshot. Hotshot only blinked.

"Look, we're all upset, Jetfire." He said calmly, causing Jetfire to pause in surprise and shock, the anger still plain on his expression and in his still-clenched fists, "But like you said earlier, it's not our place to question him or his motives. He's our leader, and, again, like you said before, he does have the Matrix."

Shaking his head and unconvinced, Jetfire stormed away.

Hotshot sighed.

"What's his problem?" Billy asked, crossing his arms.

Blurr sighed, the sound echoing through the room. "Jetfire has been second-in-command for along time. He and Optimus go way back. Optimus taught him all he knows about being a warrior. They were lose friends. But now that Optimus apparently does not trust him, Jetfire's stuck between a rock and a hard place- to follow the orders of his friend and mentor, or to leave the Autobots, which he could never do anyway."

"But Jetfire would never do something like that- would he?" Alexis questioned, a worried expression crossing her face.

Blurr shrugged. "It's happened before," He said, nodding towards their human companions. Rad found himself staring at the ground, anger beginning to overcome him. He closed his eyes, tension rolling off of him in waves.

"Why is Optimus doing this? What happened?" He asked.

A beeping sound him caught unaware, startling him, and causing Rad to open his eyes. Blurr chuckled, "Looks like an old friend wants to say hello." He then stepped aside, allowing a much smaller being to take his place. At the first sight of the five humans, it suddenly transformed into three even smaller beings- three Minicons that it took no time for them to instantly recognize. Instantly, Rad found that his anger had disappeared, replaced by the sheer bliss.

Hotshot placed the five on the ground. Rad, Alexis, and Carlos were reunited with their companion Minicons - High Wire, Sureshock, and Grindor. The three Minicons were the leaders of their Minicon brothers, and had, back on Earth, chosen the three humans as their companions. It had been these three Minicons that had summoned the Autobots to Earth, and therefore had set in motion the greatest adventure of their lives.

"Seems like just yesterday we'd all met for the first time, huh?" Hotshot said.

"Sure, sure," Blurr replied bitterly, "And nothing has changed at all."

And somehow, nobody could find the heart to tell the warrior that he was wrong.

**:: - Ω - ::**


End file.
